The invention relates to a double-belt system having continuously recirculating upper and lower belts, the mutually facing working runs of the belts delimiting a process gap, the height of the process gap being adjustable by means of calibration rollers which are associated with the working runs of the belts.
Double-belt systems for processing viscous melts into plastics in slab form are commonly known. A double-belt system has a continuously recirculating upper belt as well as a continuously recirculating lower belt, the mutually facing working runs of which delimit a process gap in which the melt product is cured into the slab form, under defined pressure and temperature conditions, in a continuous flow-through process through the double-belt system. Difficulties have previously been encountered, however, in the processing of, in particular, highly free-flowing (i.e., relatively low-viscosity) melts.
It is the object of the invention to create a double-belt system of the above-described kind which allows improved processing of highly free-flowing melts.